Not Perfect Again
by farchanie01
Summary: Kyuhyun mengubah penampilannya menjadi sangat culun. Entah apa yang di pikirkannya. Benih-benih cinta mulai tumbuh? KYUMIN/GS/LETS READ/DLDR
1. prolog

-Not Perfect Again-

cast :  
- Cho Kyuhyun  
- Lee Sungmin  
- Cho kibum  
- Choi Siwon  
and other member SJ

Disclaimer :  
Mereka milik Tuhan YME, milik orang tua mereka, dan tentunya milik diri mereka sendiri. Kalau boleh sih KyuMin aku adopsi jadi milikku XP Dan cerita ini milik saya sendiri ^^

Warning :  
Genderswitch, typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, abal, acak adut, dan bikin mual.

-yang biasa jadi UKE jadi yeoja di sini-

Summary :  
Kyuhyun mengubah penampilannya menjadi sangat culun. Entah apa yang di pikirkannya. LETS READ, DON'T LIKE PLEASE DONT READ.

PLEASE DONT COPY AND PASTE

-HAPPY READING-

.

.

.

#prolog

"Hey Kyu, kamu yakin nih mau berpenampilan seperti itu besok eoh?" tanya Kibum noona, kakak perempuanku satu-satunya.  
"iya noona, aku yakin kok" jawabku seraya membereskan meja belajarku yang agak berantakan.  
"noona ragu deeh" ujarnya meledek.  
"ragu gimana? Sudahlah noona, yang nglakuin aku ini, bukan noona kan?" ujarku melengos keluar kamar. Dia cerewet sekali, bener-bener kloningnya mamah nih.

Dan sebelumnya perkenalkan aku Cho Kyuhyun, kelas 2 SMA, dan aku mempunyai seorang kakak yang hanya terpaut 1 tahun, Cho Kibum namanya. Kibum noona sosok kakak yang baik dan pengertian tapi terkadang juga menyebalkan. Apa kalian tahu? Kibum noona itu sangat cantik loh. Banyak pria yang mencoba mendekatinya, tapi sayangnya dia sudah mempunyai namjachingu. Dan kakakku sekarang kelas 3 SMA.

Besok adalah hari pertamaku di sekolah 'SJ High School'. Aku pindah di sekolah kakakku.

Esok aku akan memulai semuanya. Sekolah baru, guru baru, teman baru, dan yang paling penting adalah penampilanku yang baru.

Aku akan mengubah semua penampilanku, mengubah style-ku yang amat sangat keren menjadi pria yang culun. Dan itu yang membuat kibum noona sedikit ragu akan penampilanku.  
Aku akan menggunakan kacamata tebal, rambut ditata serapi-rapinya, juga baju yang dimasukkan ke dalam celana membuat kesan yang amat culun.

Mungkin kalian bertanya mengapa style-ku berubah drastis seperti itu? Kalau tidak juga tak apa. Aku tidak memaksa kalian bertanya padaku kan? Kekeke ^^

Aku hanya akan menjelaskan pada kalian yang bertanya saja ^^  
Sebenarnya aku berpenampilan seperti itu untuk menghindar akan adanya fans hehe  
Walaupun aku bukan artis tapi pesonaku melebihi para personil Super Junior, percaya deh ! (= =")

Wajahku itu sangat tampan, hidung mancung, garis rahang yang jelas, mata lumayan sipit, cool, pintar, dan aku juga tegolong kalangan orang berkecukupan. Nah tuh, yeoja mana yang tidak mau denganku?

Ini bukan narsis atau sekedar pamer loh ya, memang seperti itu keaadanya. Dulu di sekolahku sebelumnya SM High School aku mempunyai banyak penggemar. Banyak yeoja yang berusaha mendekatiku dan herannya lagi, mereka kaum perempuan dengan setianya menungguku di depan gerbang sekolah setiap paginya dan berusaha memberi berbagai macam bingkisan kepadaku. Belum lagi lokerku yang sudah beralih fungsi menjadi kotak surat.

Bukankah ini sangat mengganggu? Awalnya aku tidak pernah memperdulikan mereka, tapi namanya manusia toh punya batas kesabaran. Memang awalnya aku menikmati menjadi namja yang dikagumi oleh banyak yeoja, tapi kelamaan aku jadi tidak nyaman.  
Dan lagi, setiap hari aku selalu ditegur oleh guru. Ini bukan karena aku yang nakal atau berbuat ulah. Semua seisi sekolah juga tahu, aku Cho Kyuhyun murid paling tampan dan juga jenius. Mereka menegurku karena aku selalu memancing keributan. Mengapa harus aku yang kena teguran? Bukankah yang membuat keributan yeoja-yeoja itu sendiri? Alasanya sih simple, karena aku mereka berteriak tidak jelas, mengikutiku kemana saja. Satu dua sih tak apa, lah ini puluhan. Bayangkan saja.

Dan satu lagi, aku selalu membuat UKS selalu penuh. Yang benar saja, hanya melihat Cho Kyuhyun mereka langsung pingsan?

Sudah jelaskan bahwa kharisma dan aura ketampananku memanglah sangat kuat.

Sudah kubilang ini bukan narsis, tapi ini memang kenyataan tentang diriku.  
Sudah dipastikan juga bahwa orang tuaku dan kibum noona mempunyai gen yang unggul. Dialah si' mamah teuki dan papah kangin ^^

Karena itu semua, aku memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah dan akan menyembunyikan ketampanku seorang haha  
[nah ini mungkin maksud Kyuhyun mengeram telur ungunya, karena dia tak mau mengumbar ketampananya. Biar dia simpen sendiri gitu!]

-To be continue-

Nah bagaimana cerita selanjutnya? Benarkah Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh mengubah style-nya? Dia yakin dengan penampilan culunnya? Apa nantinya ada yang berubah dalam kehidupan setiap hari di sekolah barunya? Atau dia tetap digemari oleh para yeoja? Ini baru prolog loh ya, Kalau mau tau beri aku Review ne~ biar aku tau antusias kalian sama FF ini ^^ kalau banyak yang suka, ntar aku lanjutin deh xD

So,  
Continue or Discontinue? ^^

Review please? xD


	2. Chapter 1

-Not Perfect Again-

CHAP ONE

cast :  
- Cho Kyuhyun  
- Lee Sungmin  
- Cho kibum  
- Choi Siwon  
and other member SJ

Disclaimer :  
Mereka milik Tuhan YME, milik orang tua mereka, dan tentunya milik diri mereka sendiri. Kalau boleh sih KyuMin aku adopsi jadi milikku XP Dan cerita ini milik saya sendiri ^^

Warning :  
Genderswitch, typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, abal, acak adut, dan bikin mual.

-yang biasa jadi UKE jadi yeoja di sini-

Summary :  
Kyuhyun mengubah penampilannya menjadi sangat culun. Entah apa yang di pikirkannya. LETS READ, DON'T LIKE PLEASE DONT READ.

PLEASE DONT COPY AND PASTE

-HAPPY READING-

.

.

.

-Normal POV-

"Hey! Kenapa masih berada di kamarku? Cepat keluar!" Kyuhyun yang baru saja kembali ke kamarnya, mendapati Kibum sedang berbaring di ranjang, segera ia menarik tangan Kibum bermaksud mengusirnya.  
"Pelit sekali sih! Aku cuma ingin tidur disini sebentar!" sulut Kibum seraya menghempaskan tangannya yang ditarik dan beranjak kembali ke ranjang Kyuhyun.  
"Tapi aku mau tidur noona-ku yang cantik! Cepat sana keluar! Oh ya, satu lagi. Di Sekolah kita pura-pura tidak kenal saja, oke?" usir Kyuhyun lagi.  
Bukannya keluar, Kibum justru mengeratkan tubuhnya pada bantal guling milik Kyuhyun.  
"Ne, terserah! Kyuniee, malam ini aku tidur di sini ne?" pinta Kibum memelas tak lupa memberikan 1000watt senyuman yang membuat semua orang bisa luluh, tapi tidak dengan bocah evil ini.  
"Ah tidak-tidak!" tolak Kyuhyun cepat dan lantang. Kyuhyun langsung menarik Kibum. Berhasil, Kibum mau bangun. Kyuhyun mendorong badan Kibum sampai ke luar kamar.  
"Kyunieeee!"  
"Ummaa! Noona menggangguku! Aku mau tiduur!" teriak Kyuhyun.  
"Bummie! Jangan ganggu dongsaeng-mu. Kemari dan bantu umma membereskan meja makan." teriak Leeteuk dari bawah.  
Kibum menatap Kyuhyun kesal, Kyuhyun hanya mengangkat alisnya dan menyuruh Kibum pergi, dasar tidak sopan. Dengan wajah kesal, Kibum pergi ke meja makan menemui umma-nya.  
"Dasar, pintarnya menyusahkan orang." umpat Kyuhyun setelah menutup pintu kamar dan segera merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

"Besok petualanganku segera dimulai, Cho Kyuhyun hwaiting!" Ia menyemangati dirinya sendiri sebelum matanya terpejam menghadap sang kuasa. Eh, coret maksudnya sebelum terbuai ke alam mimpinya.

-

Sang matahari yang bersembunyi tadi malam sekarang mulai berani menampakan dirinya menggantikan sang dewi malam.  
"Kyuhyun banguuun!" teriak Kibum.  
"5 menit lagi umma." racau Kyuhyun masih setengah sadar.  
"Ini noona, Kyuhyun! Dan cepat bangun! Kau tidak mau terlambat dihari pertamamu kan?" Kibum berteriak lagi seraya menarik-narik tangan Kyuhyun supaya segera bangun.  
"Hoaaaaam." Kyuhyun yang tidur pulas akhirnya bangun dengan mulut menganga lebar. Ia membuka matanya. Ia bangun dari tidurnya, lalu menggosokkan matanya yang masih belum awas.  
"Ne, ne, ne, bawel banget sih." kesal Kyuhyun dan segera mengambil handuk dan langsung melesat ke kamar mandi.  
"Noona tunggu di meja makan, ne." teriak Kibum sebelum keluar dari kamar Kyuhyun.

-

"Perfect!" kagum Kyuhyun sambil menatap pantulan dirinya dicermin. Ia memutar badannya kekanan dan kekiri kemudian merapikan bagian baju yang menurutnya kurang rapi, tidak lupa juga mengoleskan jell ke rambutnya. Matanya mengerling senang. Tampaknya ia merasa puas dengan penampilannya.  
"Cho Kyuhyun, walaupun kau berpenampilan aneh seperti ini, tetap saja masih terlihat sangat tampan." ujar Kyuhyun memuji dirinya sendiri. Narsis, begitulah gambaran dirinya sekarang.

"Annyeong yeorobun." sapa Kyuhyun ketika sudah berada di meja makan bersiap untuk sarapan.  
Terlihat Leeteuk, Kangin, dan Kibum menatap Kyuhyun lekat-lekat. Dan lihatlah wajah mereka, mereka seperti sedang menahan hasrat buang air besar.  
"Kenapa kalian melihatku sampai seperti itu?" Kyuhyun merasa kesal dipandang seperti itu. Ia sadar diri akan penampilan hari ini. err, sedikit aneh memang.  
"eemph, buahahahaha, buahahahaha, buahahahaha, uhuk-uhuk-uhuk." meledaklah tawa mereka saking gelinya melihat penampilan Kyuhyun sekarang, bukan lagi seorang Cho Kyuhyun yang sok ganteng. Bahkan Kangin sampai batuk karena menertawai anaknya sendiri, Leeteuk yang pengertian segera memberikan segelas air kepada suaminya, dan tangan kirinya mengelus punggung Kyuhyun menyuruhnya duduk untuk sarapan.  
"Apa aku tidak salah lihat eoh? Ini benar anakku kan?" tanya Kangin entah kepada siapa.  
"Ya appa! Jangan mengejekku!" rajuk Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Aish, tidak imut tidak imut. #plak, ditendang readers#  
"Kau serius Kyunnie?" tanya Kangin lagi.  
"Ne, Kyuhyun capek punya fans appa!"  
"ih, sombong sekali. Merasa seperti artis. Tidak pantas!" sergah Kibum.  
"Memang kenyataanya seperti itu noona!" balas Kyuhyun tidak terima.  
"Sudah cepat habiskan sarapan kalian." lerai sang umma.

#pletaak#

"aaw! Appo noona! Ummaa, bummie noona menjitakku." adu Kyuhyun manja seraya mengelus kepalanya yang terkena jitakan Kibum.  
"Kau kan punya jatah sendiri bocah!" kibum kesal melototi Kyuhyun yang sudah mencuri ayam gorengnya.

"Pelit amat sih, aku kan lapar." omel Kyuhyun dan entah dia terlalu usil atau apa, kembali mencoba mencuri makanan Kibum. Yap, berhasil.  
"Daaah, aku berangkat duluan!" teriak Kyuhyun sambil lari menghindar amukan Kibum lagi.  
"Aish, dasar setan pencuri!" umpat Kibum kesal.  
"Umma, appa! Aku juga berangkat." Kibum beranjak dari kursi dan mencium tangan kedua orang tuanya berpamitan.  
"Ne, hati-hati Kibum-ah." ujar Kangin.

-KYU POV-

#At School

Kulangkahkan kakiku ke sekolahku yang baru. Aish, dimana ruang guru? Harusnya tadi mintar antar bummie noona dulu, dan sekarang akupun buta arah. Kutelusuri tiap-tiap koridor dan mataku terus membaca tulisan-tulisan dipapan pintu yang menunjukkan nama-nama ruang. Dan tiba-tiba...

Bruuuuuk

"Aaaw." aku tersungkur ketika seseorang menabrakku.  
"Aduuuuh." rintih seseorang yeoja sambil mengusap bokongnya yang sakit. Yeoja itu segera berdiri dan membungkuk.  
"Mianhamnida, aku tidak sengaja, aku sedang terburu-buru. Kau tidak apa-apa?" dia mengulurkan tangannya membantuku berdiri.  
"Ah ne, Gwenchana." padahal sih pantatku sakit, aku segera meraih tangannya dan berdiri.  
"Huh, berantakan." keluh yeoja itu seraya membereskan buku-bukunya yang berserakan.  
"Biar kubantu." ucapku mencoba membantunya.  
"Gamsahamnida, mian merepotkanmu. Eehm, kamu anak baru?" tanyanya seraya menatap wajahku.

Deg

Jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak kencang di luar kontrol, membuatku merasa sesak. Apa mungkin aku mengalami love at the first sight? Entahlah!  
"Halloo, gwenchana?" tanyanya sambil mengibaskan tangannya kewajahku.  
"N-ne gwenchana sunbae." jawabku gugup.  
Aish, Kyuhyun kau sangat memalukan. Aku merutuki sikapku sendiri.  
"Kau anak baru?" tanyanya ulang.  
"Ne." ujarku padanya.  
Oh ya mumpung sedang bertemu orang sekalian saja bertanya.  
"Ehm, S-sunbae tahu ruang guru dimana?" Tanyaku gugup.  
"Oh kamu tersesat? Bagaimana kalau aku antar?" tawarnya.  
"Bukannya tadi bilang sedang terburu-buru?"  
"Astaga aku lupa! Ya sudah, aku tunjukkan saja tempatnya." Dia mengambil secarik kertas dan menulis sesuatu, sepertinya dia menggambar sketsa.  
"Ini, aku buatkan denah." ucapnya seraya menyerahkan kertas padaku.  
"Gamsahamnida Sunbae."  
"Sama-sama. Maaf ya aku tidak bisa antar. Ya sudah aku tinggal dulu, kapan-kapan kita ngobrol ne!" setelah mengucapkan dia segera meninggalkanku.  
Dia mengajakku mengobrol? Hehe, senangnyaaa. Ah aku jadi lupa tujuanku, baiklah aku harus menghadap guru sekarang.

-Kyu POV end-

#Skip time

"Annyeong yeorobun." sapa Park sonsaengnim.  
"Annyeooong." jawab muridnya kompak.  
"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru, nah kau cepat masuk." jelas sonsaengnim sambil menunjuk Kyuhyun yang berada di depan kelas.

Dilangkahkan kaki Kyuhyun masuk kelas. Banyak tatapan mengejek untuknya. Bagaimana tidak? Penampilan Kyuhyun yang begitu amat sangat culun sekali. Sesekali ia menghela napas.  
"Perkenalkan namamu." perintah sonsaengnim meredakan kegaduhan muridnya.  
"An-nyeong, choneun Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Kyuhyun bernapas lega begitu mengetahui ia berhasil memperkenalkan dirinya. Dia begitu gugup kali ini.  
"Tidak bisa seculun lagi penampilanmu eoh?" ledek salah satu temannya.

-Toeeeng- (_ _ ")

-Kyu Pov-

"Tidak bisa seculun lagi penampilanmu eoh?"  
-eh? Hey siapa dia berani mengataiku, tidak tahu siapa aku? Wajahmu tidak ada apa-apanya denganku. Sabar Kyuhyun sabar, ini baru permulaan.  
"Kyuhyun kau duduk di tempat kosong itu." perintah sonsaengnim. Dan aku segera menuju tempat dudukku.  
"Hai, Lee Donghae imnida." seseorang berbisik ditelingaku, dia yang akan jadi chairmate-ku.  
"Oh ne, kau sudah tahu namaku kan Donghae-ssi."  
"Jangan seformal itu denganku, panggil aku Hae." ucapnya keberatan.  
"Ne."

#Skip time

"Kyuhyun-ah kau mau ke kantin?" tanya Donghae.  
"Ani, aku tidak lapar." jawabku  
"Baiklah aku ke kantin dulu yah."

Hmm, sekarang aku sendirian di kelas, lebih baik aku jalan-jalan.

Dulu ketika berjalan di koridor seperti ini banyak yeoja yang teriak memanggil namaku. Aku juga sekali tebar pesona. Sekarang keadaan terbalik. Jangankan tebar pesona, mereka melirikku saja sungkan. Ya sudahlah bukankah ini tujuanku?

Kuedarkan pandanganku ke taman samping sekolah. Sepertinya ada yeoja yang sangat familiar. Aah, bukankah itu sunbae yang menabrakku tadi?  
Kulihat dia sedang membaca buku sambil menikmati angin semilir. Sesekali dia merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan tertiup angin, sungguh imut. Senyuman manis terus saja terkembang diwajahnya.  
"Sunbae." sapaku memberanikan diri.  
"Nee." dia menoleh padaku sambil tersenyum manis.

Deg

Jantungku tiba-tiba berdetak kencang di luar kontrol untuk kedua kalinya. Sepertinya dia benar-benar ingin membunuhku perlahan yah?  
Aku melirik sekeliling, berupaya menenangkan jantungku yang tak mau berhenti berdebar dengan keras.  
"Eh, kamu yang kutabrak tadi?"  
"N-ne sunbae." jawabku masih mencoba menetralkan detak jantungku.  
"Oh ya, aku belum tahu namamu. Siapa namamu? Aku Lee Sungmin." ucapnya seraya mengulurkan tangannya padaku.  
"Cho Kyuhyun imnida, sunbae." kubalas uluran tangannya.  
"Panggil aku noona. Arra!" kesalnya seraya mempoutkan bibirnya. Huh, rasanya ingin aku memakannya.  
"Ne, noona sedang apa disini?" tanyaku padanya sambil mendudukkan pantatku di sampingnya.  
"Setiap istirahat aku memang selalu di sini, di kelas terlalu berisik. Dan kau sedang apa di sini?"  
"Eng.. Aku sedang jalan-jalan terus melihat noona di sini" terangku canggung.

Dia memanggut-manggutkan kepala dengan imutnya.  
Sungguh, baru kali ini aku tertarik pada seseorang. Dia benar-benar berbeda dari yeoja lain.  
"Minieee." teriak temannya memanggil. Suara itu seperti Kibum noona.  
"Bummie? Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin noona padanya.  
Hm, benar itu Kibum noona. Dan kulihat dia kaget melihatku.  
"Minnie, kau lihat Siwon?"  
"Tadi aku lihat dia di lapangan basket. Bummiee, kenalkan dia adik kelas kita. Dia anak baru."  
"Cho Kyuhyun imnida, bangapseumnida sunbae." ku ulurkan tanganku segera pada Bummie noona.  
"Eeh? I-iya, Kibum imnida." dia membalas uluranku seraya melototkan matanya padaku.

"Ah ya sudah, aku pergi dulu." ujar Kibum noona pamit.

Hening

Aku tak tahu mau berbicara apa, kami saling diam. Tak ada yang berniat dari kami untuk berbicara.  
"umm, Kyuhyun-ah. Sebentar lagi bel masuk, aku akan kembali ke kelas. Dan kau juga harus kembali ke kelasmu, daaah." Sungmin noona berlari kecil meninggalkanku sendiri.  
Baiklah, sekarang aku juga harus kembali ke kelas.  
Kulangkahkan kakiku cepat menuju kelas, takut terlambat. Ketika sedang menuju kelas, aku melihat noona-ku sedang bergandengan tangan dengan namja yang mirip kuda. Huh, akan aku laporkan pada umma, kalau anak perempuan kesayangan kerjaanya pacaran melulu, biar tahu rasa. Mungkin sekarang aku lebih mudah mengawasimu noona *evil smirk*

-Normal POV-

Terlihat sepasang kekasih sedang berjalan di koridor, dan diarah sebaliknya nampak seorang namja berpenampilan culun yang terlihat sedang teburu-buru.  
"Hey kau." panggil Siwon pada Kyuhyun setelah berpapasan. Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika merasa terpanggil.  
"Eh, Kyuhyun?" alis Siwon mengernyit.  
Kyuhyun yang berdiri membelakanginya segera menegakkan dadanya dan berbalik setelah menghela nafas.  
"Ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun ketus.  
Siwon menatap tak percaya, melihat Kyuhyun dari bawah keatas kebawah keatas kesamping kebelakang #plak.. Berlebihan.  
Kibum hanya diam, seolah tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini.  
"Bwahahahaha." Siwon tertawa keras.

Dan tawanya terdengar sangat keras, melihat hanya mereka bertiga yang berada di koridor, dan jam pelajaran juga sudah berlangsung sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu.  
"Aaaaww, kibummie. Kenapa mencubitku?" Siwon mengerang sakit seraya mengelus-ngelus lengannya yang terkena cubitan maut Kibum. Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi diam terlihat sangat kesal. Telapak tangannya yang terkepal. Ingin sekali dia menonjok muka makhluk kuda jadi-jadian ini.  
"Bodoh, kau ingin mengganggu semua siswa yang ada di kelas huh?" terang Kibum jengkel. Seketika Kyuhyun melototkan matanya, astaga! dia sudah terlambat. Kyuhyun segera berbalik meninggalkan SiBum begitu saja.  
"Aish, adikmu tidak sopan sekali. Main kabur saja, aku kan belum puas melihatnya bummie." rengut Siwon kesal.

#skip time

Kyuhyun terlihat gusar, merasa bosan. Sesekali ia melihat jam ditangannya, dan menghela napasnya berat ketika tahu waktu jam pulang masih lama.  
Kyuhyun sudah tidak tahan di sekolah, merasa kurang nyaman dengan penampilannya. Ia juga bolak-balik melepas kacamatanya, merasa pegal pada pangkal hidung. Dan bagaimanapun juga mata Kyuhyun tidak minus.

Teet teet teet

Sontak mata Kyuhyun terbelalak mendengar suara yang sangat indah, menurutnya. Dengan gesitnya Kyuhyun membereskan buku-bukunya. Hanya satu keinginan Kyuhyun 'Pulang'.

"AKU PULAAAANG." teriak Kyuhyun.  
Kyuhyun memicing matanya melihat dua sosok manusia yang sedang duduk manis di ruang tamunya.  
"Huh." Kyuhyun mendengus kesal.

"Hai Kyuhyun." sapa Siwon.  
"Hmm." jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya, sangat tidak sopan.  
"Kyuhyun-ah, lihat siapa yang paling tampan sekarang? CHOI SIWON." Siwon menekankan namanya bangga.  
"Kau sedang ngigau Hyung?" setelah mengucap itu, Kyuhyun melenggang pergi menuju kamarnya di lantai dua dengan cuek.  
"Aish, dia ini! Kapan dia bersikap lebih sopan lagi?" ucap Siwon kesal. Kibum hanya mengedikkan bahu cuek.  
"Bummieee makan dulu, ajak Siwon juga ne?" teriak Leeteuk dari dapur.  
"Kajja wonnie. Kita makan dulu." ajak Kibum seraya menarik tangan kekar Siwon.  
"Kibummie, panggil Kyu juga." perintah Leeteuk lagi setelah melihat Kibum dan Siwon sudah ada dimeja makan.  
"Tidak usah, aku sudah ada disini umma." terlihat Kyuhyun sudah duduk disamping Kibum dan segera mengambil jatah makan siangnya.  
"Ahjussi belum pulang ahjumma?" tanya Siwon.  
"Jangan sok akrab hyung." timpal Kyuhyun yang membuatnya dapat deathglare dari Kibum dan Siwon yang mempoutkan bibirnya.  
"Bersikap aegyo seperti itu membuatmu tambah mirip kuda saja hyung!" ujar Kyuhyun dan segera lari menuju kamarnya.  
"YA! CHO KYUHYUN!" teriak Siwon kalap.

-TO BE CONTINUE-


	3. Chapter 2

-Not Perfect Again-

CHAP ONE

cast :  
- Cho Kyuhyun  
- Lee Sungmin  
- Cho kibum  
- Choi Siwon  
and other member SJ

Disclaimer :  
Mereka milik Tuhan YME, milik orang tua mereka, dan tentunya milik diri mereka sendiri. Kalau boleh sih KyuMin aku adopsi jadi milikku XP Dan cerita ini milik saya sendiri ^^

Warning :  
Genderswitch, typo(s), tidak sesuai EYD, abal, acak adut, dan bikin mual.

-yang biasa jadi UKE jadi yeoja di sini-

Summary :  
Kyuhyun mengubah penampilannya menjadi sangat culun. Entah apa yang di pikirkannya. LETS READ, DON'T LIKE PLEASE DONT READ.

PLEASE DONT COPY AND PASTE

-HAPPY READING-

.

.

Hari yang indah siap mulai kembali dan matahari yang sudah memulai menjalankan tugasnya. Kesibukan juga dimulai kembali. Walaupun ada yang masih tidur, ataupun sedang berusaha mencuri waktu untuk melanjutkan mimpinya.  
Seorang wanita paruh baya namun masih terlihat cantik dengan senyuman menawan miliknya melangkahkan kakinya ke arah kamar tidur.

Ceklek

"Haah!"  
Leeteuk mendengus kesal melihat anak laki-lakinya masih bergumul di bawah selimut, ngiler pula. Leeteuk menyesali sifat malas dan manja anaknya. Dia menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya ketika mendapati Kyuhyun masih tertidur pulas, padahal kurang setengah jam lagi tepat pukul 7, itu artinya Kyuhyun terlambat sekolah.

"Kyuhyunnie bangunlah, sudah hampir pukul 7," Leeteuk terus berusaha membangunkan anaknya, tetapi bukannya bangun Kyuhyun justru tambah mempererat selimutnya.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau bangun, yang penting umma sudah membangunkanmu Kyu..." Leeteuk pasrah dan segera kembali ke dapur.

"Hoaaaam," Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, dengan malas dia melirik kearah jam digital yang terletak di atas lemari kecil di samping ranjangnya.

"Ish! Aku terlambat!" Kyuhyun segera berlari ke kamar mandi dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Umma, kenapa tidak membangunkanku?" teriak Kyuhyun seraya berlari kecil menuruni tangga menuju meja makan.

"Sudah beribu-ribu kali umma membangunkanmu. Tapi sepertinya kamu keasikan dengan mimpimu itu." ucap Leeteuk berlebihan.

"Uh! Umma membiarkanku terlambat sekolah?" sungut Kyuhyun kesal.

"Sudahlah makan dulu Kyu,"

"Ani, aku sudah terlambat umma, bye." Kyuhyun mencium pipi Leeteuk dan segera berlari berangkat menuju sekolah.

Teet tet teet...

Bunyi bel masuk sekolah berkumandang keras ke seluruh penjuru sekolah elit SJ High School. Seluruh siswa yang berada di koridor segera memasuki kelas. Tapi di sisi lain,

"Tunggu jangan ditutup!" seru namja yang berlari mengejar gerbang sekolah yang masih terbuka sedikit. Ia berhenti untuk mengambil napas dan membenarkan kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. Lalu ia tersenyum pada petugas penjaga gerbang.

"Sudah penampilan culun, suka telat lagi!" cecar pak satpam sadis,

"Ya sudah cepat masuk!" lanjutnya lagi.

"Hehe, terima kasih pak satpam yang baik hati." Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih Kyuhyun segera melesat menuju kelasnya.

-Kyuhyun POV-

Beruntung seonsaengnim datang setelah aku sudah berada di kelas. Dan seperti biasa aku selalu merasa bosan. Pelajaran yang seonsaengnim ajarkan sudah aku kuasai. Dalam ukurannya, otakku termasuk di atas rata-rata. Kalau sudah begini hal yang paling menyenangkan adalah melamun.

PLETAAAK

Aaww kepalaku sakit, benda apa yang menghantam kepalaku yang sangat berharga ini. Aku baru akan marah saat melihat siapa yang sedang melihatku dengan wajah seriusnya sambil mengayunkan spidol ditangan kanannya ke atas.

"Cho Kyuhyun, apa yang kau khayalkan pagi-pagi dengang tampang babo seperti itu?" teman-temanku tertawa apalagi namja yang mirip ikan di sampingku ini.

Dan seperti katanya, aku melakukan itu dengan tampang babo. Ish! Sungguh memalukan. Setelah sukses memperlakukanku, seonsaengnim menyuruhku menjawab soal di depan.

"Kyuhyun apa jawaban nomor satu?"

'Huh seonsaengnim macam apa dia nyontek ke murid sendiri, Malu dong!' tapi sayangnya kalimat itu hanya tertahan di dalam hatiku. Hehe  
Dan akupun segera maju ke depan untuk mengerjakan soal yang diberi oleh seonsaengnim.

Sekarang jam terakhir pelajaran. Karena Jung seonsaengnim tidak masuk, beliau memberikan kami tugas. Tetapi bukan siswa SMA namanya jika kelas benar-benar mengerjakan tugas dengan tenang. Mereka lebih memilih bermain bahkan membolos ke kantin. Dan aku? Entahlah, aku sibuk pada duniaku sendiri. Melanjutkan khayalanku pagi tadi yang sempat tertunda, tapi kali ini aku mau pasang pose keren. Hehe  
Aku tidak sendiri, aku ditemani oleh sepasang kekasih siapa lagi mereka yang berbeda spesies ini, Donghae dan Eunhyuk. Mereka sangat setia padaku. Dan memang hanya mereka berdua selain Sungmin noona tentunya, yang mau berteman denganku. Lainnya? Tentu saja mereka tidak mau berteman dengan namja yang berpenampilan culun sepertiku ini. Mereka bilang, kalau bercengkrama denganku sifat norakku akan menular pada mereka. Hey! Kubuat kalian menyesal sampai 7 turunan setelah kalian tahu aku sebenernya.  
Dan ini lagi, pasangan yang tidak jelas spesiesnya terus mengumbar kemesraan di depanku, aku bisa mati kebosanan di sini. Jika saja Sungmin noona di sini hehehe  
Aku memijat pelipisku jengah, sungguh aku merasa sangat bosan. Dan tidak ada Psp-ku tersayang. Sungguh malang nasibku.

"Ehm, Hyuk! Shio kamu apa?" tanyaku iseng mencoba menghilangkan rasa bosanku.

"Monyet."

"Aku nanyain shio, bukan nanyain kamu siapa?"

Pletaak

Aaww lagi-lagi kepalaku jadi korban kekerasan untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Jangan sembarangan kalau bicara. Gini-gini aku lebih senior darimu." ujar Eunhyuk kesal.

"Ne, mian. Aku hanya becanda. Hehe." kataku nyengir seraya mengelus kepalaku yang berdenyut.

-KYUHYUN POV END-

"Kyu, kau menyukai Sungmin sunbae ya?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Umm, entahlah," jawab Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kyuhyun, apa kau tahu? Dari sunbae sampai hoobae, banyak yang sedang mengejar Sungmin sunbae. Kalau kalah cepat kau bisa kehilangannya, bisa-bisa kau menyesal seumur hidup!" terang Eunhyuk menggebu-nggebu.

"Tapi aku tidak yakin dia memilihmu. Lihat saja penampilanmu. Sainganmu itu rata-rata namja-namja keren dan populer sepertiku!"

Plak

"Jadi kau juga menyukai Sungmin sunbae?" ujar Eunhyuk marah.

"Ah ani hyukie chagi, maksudku bukan begitu!"

"Ish! Sudahlah, kenapa kalian jadi berantem sih!"

"Huh! Umm, tapi kurasa Sungmin sunbae bukan tipe yeoja yang melihat seseorang dari penampilan." ujar Eunhyuk.

"Lagian kau tidak risih dengan penampilanmu? Jaman sekarang mana ada orang yang berpenampilan sepertimu, selain kau tentunya." tambah Donghae.

"Ini memang gayaku." kata Kyuhyun bohong. 'Cih! Gayaku darimana? Kalau bukan menghindar dari fans mana mau aku berpakain seperti ini.' batin Kyuhyun.

"Tenanglah Kyu, Sungmin sunbae tidak seperti itu. Buktinya dia mau berteman denganmu." ujar Eunhyuk yang membuat senyum Kyuhyun semakin lebar, setidaknya dia masih mempunyai kesempatan kan?

"Selamat berjuang Kyu, aku sebagai temanmu akan selalu mendukungmu. Hwaiting!" Donghae berujar seraya mengepalkan tangan ke atas.

"Kalian berdua memang teman-temanku terbaik, terima kasih" Kata Kyuhyun berterima kasih.

'Cih! Ini benar-benar bukan gayaku yang sok malaikat seperti ini' batin Kyuhyun.

"Sepertinya sudah waktunya pulang, kau mau pulang bersama kami?" tawar Eunhyuk.

"Baiklah, kajja!" jawab Kyuhyun.

Murid-murid SJ High School sudah berhamburan keluar. Termasuk Kyuhyun, Donghae, dan Eunhyuk. Mereka bertiga terlihat sedang bercanda sepanjang perjalanan menuju gerbang sekolah.

Bruuugh

"Aaww." jerit Kyuhyun. Karena melamun dia tidak memperhatikan jalan yang sedang ada perbaikan, dan pada akhirnya dia terjerembab.

"K-kyuhyuun!" teriak yeoja dari seberang sana.

Eunhae yang sedang menolong Kyuhyun segera menoleh.  
"Sungmin noona." gumam Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun benar-benar merutuki dirinya. Dia mempermalukan dirinya sendiri. Sepertinya hari ini memang hari tersial Kyuhyun.  
"Kyuhyun, gwenchana?" tanya Sungmin penuh guratan kekhawatiran.

"Gwenchana noona." ujar Kyuhyun masih setengah malu.

Terlihat Kyuhyun mengedipkan matanya pada Donghae. Donghae yang memang tahu apa maksud Kyuhyun segera menarik Eunhyuk.  
"Ehm, kyu aku ada urusan, tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku tinggal?"  
"Eh? Hae.. Tapi Kyuhyun keseleo." potong Eunhyuk.

"Gwenchana hyuk, cuma keseleo kok." ujar Kyuhyun dalam suaranya terselip nada memohon.

"Baiklah, Sungmin sunbae tolong jaga uri Kyuhyun. Annyeong!" ujar Donghae pada akhirnya.  
Sorot mata Kyuhyun penuh terima kasih sebelum melambai kecil.

"Hae, tadi Kyuhyun sakit mata ya kedip-kedip begitu?" tanya Eunhyuk polos.

"Setahu aku, Kyuhyun hanya keselo di kaki, tidak tahu deh matanya keseleo juga atau tidak!" balas Donghae tersenyum geli.

"Ah susah ya bicara serius sama kamu Hae!" seru Eunhyuk pura-pura ngambek.

"Yaa, jangan ngambek dong Hyukkie cantik, Hae juga tidak tahu matanya Kyu kenapa." jawab Donghae menahan geli.

#KyuMin side

"Kau benar tidak apa-apa?" tanya Sungmin memastikan.

"Gwenchana noona, jangan khawatir." jawab Kyuhyun, terselip senyum bahagia mengetahui Sungmin cemas terhadapnya.

Tes

Tes

Tees..

Sungmin menengadah kepalanya, "Hujan?"

Kyuhyun segera menarik lengan Sungmin dan berlari mencari tempat untuk berteduh masa bodoh dengan kakinya yang keseleo, ketika melihat sebuah halte Kyuhyun mempercepat larinya dan berhenti untuk berteduh di halte.

"Hosh, hosh.." deru nafas mereka saling bersahutan.

Pandangan Kyuhyun sedikit buram karena embun hujan membasahi kacamatanya, segera dia melepaskan berniat mengelap kacamatanya yang basah.  
Sejenak Sungmin tertegun melihat Kyuhyun yang melepas kacamata. Baru disadarinya bahwa namja yang didepannya itu memang tampan. Rambut yang acak-acakan dan basah, membuat kesan tampan pada diri Kyuhyun.

Mereka berpandangan sejenak. Kyuhyun yang menyadari sikap Sungmin segera mengenakan kacamatanya kembali. Kyuhyun jadi salah tingkah. Mereka kembali terdiam, tak ada yang mau memulai pembicaraan. Sungmin seakan terhipnotis dengan keindahan mata Kyuhyun yang tajam.  
'Ya tuhan, perasaan apa ini? Kenapa jantungku berdebar cepat?' batin Sungmin.

Sungmin menggeleng-nggelengkan kepalanya cepat, 'Tidak! Tidak ada perasaan apa-apa! Lee Sungmin, tenanglah.' batin Sungmin lagi berusaha mengenyahkan perasaan yang tiba-tiba muncul.

Hujan yang tidak berhenti membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terpaksa berteduh dihalte lebih lama. Walaupun udara sangat dingin mereka sangat menikmati setiap air hujan yang jatuh. Melupakan fakta bahwa baju mereka sudah basah kuyup. Kyuhyun benar-benar menikmati dapat berduaan dengan Sungmin.

Sungmin terlihat menggosokkan telapak tangannya karena kedinginan. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya segera membuka tas ranselnya dan mencari sesuatu dengan tergesa-gesa. Akhirnya sweater yang dia cari berhasil ditemukannya. Lalu Kyuhyun mengenakan sweaternya ke Sungmin. Sungmin mengerjap bingung, "Kyu..."  
"Pakai saja noona, kau kedinginan."

"Kau juga kedinginan Kyu, aku tak enak!"

"Noona yang lebih membutuhkan, dan aku ini laki-laki . Daya tahan tubuhku lebih kuat ketimbang noona, sudahlah noona pakai saja, nanti kau sakit."

"Euhm." Sungmin mengangguk imut.

Mereka kembali berdiri mematung, seolah-olah memandang hujan tetapi pikiran mereka melang kemana-mana. Tanpa mereka sadari hujan sudah reda sedari tadi. Kyuhyun yang menyadarinya terlebih dahulu, terlihat wajah tak suka. Dia enggan mengakhiri kebersamaan mereka. Kyuhyun melirik ke Sungmin, kemudian menghela nafas. Sudah waktunya berpisah.

"Sungmin noona, kajja kita pulang! Hujan sudah reda." ucap Kyuhyun membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin.  
Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang bulat dan menenggadahkan kepalanya melihat kearah langit yang sudah tidak menitikkan hujan lagi.

"Hm, benar. Baiklah!" ujar Sungmin pada akhirnya.

"Heyoo! Senyum-senyum sendiri," ujar Kibum mengagetkan Kyuhyun.

"Ish! Noona mengganggu!" ucap Kyuhyun sebal karena acara melamunnya diganggu. Kyuhyun tampak seperti bocah ingusan dengan tangan kanannya yang membawa cup besar es krim yang diletakkan diatas pahanya dan sendok yang menggantung di mulutnya, bengong pula.

"Akhir-akhir ini kau dekat dengan Sungmin Kyu,"

"Memangnya kenapa kalau aku dekat dengan Sungmin?" jawab Kyuhyun nyolot.

"Ish kau ini! Aku kan tanya baik-baik!"

"Kyuhyun nanti minggu besok ada acara?" potong Leeteuk yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di ruang TV.

"Jalan sama selingkuhanku umma." jawab Kyuhyun cuek.

"Lah? Memangnya pacarmu tidak marah?" tanya Leeteuk polos. Kibum yang duduk di samping Kyuhyun hanya menatap bingung.

"Ya tidaklah umma, orang Kyuhyun tidak punya pacar!" jawab Kyuhyun tetap dengan wajah innocent.

Mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun, Leeteuk dan Kibum sweatdrop. Dengan kesal Kibum menggeplak kepala Kyuhyun.  
"Dasar setan!"

"Oh, noona! Hari ini kenapa semuanya suka memukul kepalaku sih!" gerutu Kyuhyun mengelus kepalanya.

"Kamu ini! Umma kan tanya serius Kyuhyunnie. Besok ada acara tidak?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Tidak ada umma. Wae?" jawab Kyuhyun masih mengelus kepalanya. Hari ini dia mendapatkan 3 geplakan di tempat yang sama pula *poor Kyuhyun*

"Antar umma ke Supermarket ne."

"Aniyo, sama Bummie noona saja." tolak Kyuhyun.

"Aku besok ada acara sama Siwonnie, Kyuhyunnie." jawab Kibum meledek.

"Aish! Ne, ne!" jawab Kyuhyun final.

"Lagian noona kok mau sih jalan sama kuda?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak sopan.

"Apa kau bilang?" tanya Kibum yang sudah siap menggeplak kepala yang dianggap berharga sama pemiliknya tapi keburu Kyuhyun lari ke kamarnya meninggalkan cup eskrim yang masih tersisa seperempatnya.

Leeteuk hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya wajar melihat kelakuan kedua anaknya.

Kibum masih terlihat kesal di kamarnya. Siapa lagi yang buat Kibum kesal setengah mati kalau bukan Kyuhyun. Ketika Kibum masih mendumel sendiri di kamarnya dan mendengar suara pintu kamar di sampingnya, mata Kibum melirik ke jam di meja belajarnya. Tepat pukul setengah 12 malam.

'Pasti Kyuhyun' -buru dia mengunci pintunya dan mematikan lampu.

Sedangkan di luar, Kyuhyun mengernyit heran.  
"Dasar noona yang aneh. Setiap kali aku keluar kamar dia pasti langsung kunci pintu terus matiin lampu," gerutunya.

"Dipikir aku mau ngapain? Muka tampang begini mana ada tampang penjahatnya." sifat narsis Kyuhyun langsung keluar.

"Aku kan cuma mau minum bukan ke kamarnya. Dia saja seenaknya ke kamarku. Dasar aneh!" Lanjutnya sambil terus berjalan ke arah dapur.

-TOBECON-

Thanks to :

, Kyuufeee,l ee jasminie, audrey musaena, riana dewi, Ayakyu, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Syubidubidu, NaMinra, Desysaranghaesuju, ShippoChan, Chabluebilubilu, Park Min Rin, SooHyun1997, CheersZone, Chikyumin, Sriayesha, Rima KyuMin Elf , jie hyun, nahanakyu, Cho Miku, Onewayam, Day KyuMin's Fujoshi, arisaki teuki, Yukihyemi, Syubidubidu , puthrimala99, v13kyumin, The, Lolipop Secret, dan silent reader

maaf kalau ada yang ga kesebut ^^

jangan bosan-bosan ngreview ya?

Maaf buat keterlambatan ini FF.. aku lagi sibuk ngurusin sekolah hehehe *alasan*

So,  
Continue or Discontinue? ^^

Review please? xD


End file.
